


Chemical Reactions - Part 18

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teacher AU, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Series Summary: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.Part 18 Summary: CCA has a new Full-time faculty member in Barry Allen! What does this mean for your relationship?





	Chemical Reactions - Part 18

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this to Ao3 awhile ago! I'll be posting Part 19 in another day or so too!

The news that Barry had become a full-time faculty member was received well by both the students and CCA administration. But you’d both been so busy that you’ve hardly had a chance to see or talk to each other at work.

Your off periods used to coincide but Barry’s periods are now claimed by office hours. Sure, you send a few texts every now and then but as teachers you guys try to lead by example by not being obsessed with your phones. It’s not hard for you with a class of fourth graders but for Barry, he’s dealing with teenagers and all of their accompanying snark.

You take solace in the fact that the two of you can see each other outside of work. You have a drawer and a small piece of the closet at Barry’s place and he has the same at yours. It’s all domestic and homey and you’ve never been happier.

You reflect on this one time when you’re grocery shopping and you find yourself picking up Barry’s preferred Old Spice body wash and his favorite snack to eat when you guys are grading tests at the table.

It’s all pure bliss. But a secret bliss nonetheless.

You deflect questions from your inquisitive students.

“Ms. Y/L/N, do you have a boyfriend?”

“Unfortunately no.”

“My daddy’s single!” one girl shouts.

“My mommy’s single!” another kid shouts.

The entire class laughs along with you.

“I’m perfectly happy right now. But thank you, my little matchmakers.”

You tell Barry about the classes daily attempt at a distraction over dinner one night at his place; pizza and beers over math tests for you and labs for Barry.

In the morning, you wake up before your alarm. You roll over cuddle into Barry’s side. You rest your head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. A deep sigh tells you that he’s already awake as well. He wraps one arm around your shoulders and props his other arm under his head.

Your raise your gaze to notice that he’s staring at the ceiling.

“You okay baby?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.”

“You sure?” You reach up to turn his head to look at you.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Your eyes holding his gaze probe for more. “About my contract with CCA.”

“Oh? Why? Are you regretting it?” You sit up, holding the sheet to your naked chest and crossing your legs.

“No. No, not at all. It’s just that there was a clause about the fraternization and workplace relationship policy. Never really paid attention to it…until you.” He sat up, wrapping his body around you and pulling you into his chest. “If we get caught, it’d be…really bad.”

“I know. I told you as much when you first started chasing after me.” You peck him on the lips and Barry grins.

“You liked it, admit it.”

“I did. I never thought that would happen to me either. Hadn’t been on a date for so long that I forgot I was even relationship material,” you roll your eyes, putting yourself down.

“You absolutely are. But you’re mine now and no one else can have you.” Barry kisses your shoulder and you lean into it, kissing his forehead.

“But no one knows that I’m spoken for. You’re just lucky you don’t have competition.” You’re teasing but first part of your claim hangs heavy in the air. The secret is taking a toll on you both it seems. “So the clause has you worried?” you ask, breaking Barry’s contemplative silence.

“I just don’t want you jeopardizing your career.”

“We both knew the risks when we started this.”

“Yeah, but I was a substitute teacher at the time. My job was temporary so I could go to another school and then we could go public. Why does CCA even have this policy? Most schools don’t.”

“There were some incidents, I guess. Teachers dating and having bad break-ups and affecting the students. They talked bad about each other in front of the students. Students took sides, I heard. And then sometimes teachers would have encounters without actually dating and it would change their working relationship.” You recall the stories from faculty members who’ve been here for a long time.

“Then how did Caitlin and Ronnie get away with it?”

Your morning alarm goes off.

It surprises you both but you turn it off. Per your morning routine as a couple, get out of bed and start making the bed together. You have quite a few decorative pillows that Barry likes to throw at you.

“They were together before they got hired. They had a long engagement and Caity was hired first. But CCA needed an engineering teacher and Ronnie applied for it. He was the most qualified. So the dean interviewed them together to ensure that it would be appropriate.” Barry puts on a fresh pair of boxers but you’re distracted by his bare ass for a moment. Barry notices and just chuckles, picking your bra up off the floor and tossing it at you. “They’re the exception.”

The two of you get dressed for the day, knowing that you are not the exception. If you get caught together, then that’s the end.

—

A few days later and it’s like the conversation never occurred. You still don’t see Barry at school and at the end of the day the two of you go different directions and end up at the same apartment (whichever one you’d agreed on for that night).

As per usual when you’re at school, you lose yourselves to the routine of it all. No wonder you hadn’t dated anyone before Barry for so long! Time passes so quickly that before you know it midterms are coming up again.

It’s one of those rare occasions where a school assembly cuts class short. You pay Barry a visit in his classroom, sitting on one of the solid black laminate table tops that science classrooms always have.

“We should go somewhere over spring break,” you muse outloud, legs swinging above the ground.

“Oh yeah? I’m down for that,” Barry responds, getting up from his chair and approaching you. He places his hands on your knees, spreading them so he can stand between your legs. “What did you have in mind?” He runs a finger up your arm, playing with the short sleeve of your blouse.

“I don’t know. The beach?”

“Will my girlfriend get carried away and flash me like on Girls Gone Wild?”

“Ew! No!” you swat at Barry’s chest but quickly pull him back in by grabbing his tie. “Did you really watch that stuff?” you scoff and Barry laughs.

“No! That’s just what Spring Break is about right? Or do the movies get it wrong?”

“I wouldn’t know. I didn’t vacation on Spring Break in college.”

“Of course you didn’t. You’re too perfect and well-behaved for that,” Barry gives you a mocking grin as he tucks some of your hair behind your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek.

“Says the man that’s screwed me in this very room,” you murmur, pulling Barry in closer.

“You want a repeat performance?” Barry starts leaning in.

There’s a knock at the door and not even a second later the door is opening.

You and Barry spring apart.

You cross your legs and try to look as professional as possible while sitting on a table…while Barry tries to lean back against the teaching counter he’s usually standing behind.

“Mr. Allen? I just have a quick quest…Oh, I’m sorry am I interrupting?”

Young, pretty, and ambitious, a senior named Patty Spivot enters and stops dead in her tracks. She looks back and forth between the two of you. You can’t tell if she’s drawing conclusions.

“Yes, Patty? You have a question?”

“Oh, um, yeah, it was about the study guide. I can come back later,” Patty says, turning and going for the door.

“No. It’s okay. Ms. Y/L/N and I were just talking about our next experiment for her class. What can I help you with?” You’re grateful for Barry’s quick thinking.

“Yeah, I was just leaving. We can talk about it some other time, Mr. Allen. Thanks for sparing a moment.” You get to your feet and head for the exit.

But that’s not before you see Patty pull out her school binder and stand unusually close Barry. You can tell that Barry tries to put more space between them, turning his body so he’s not shoulder to shoulder with her.

Patty watches you leave. “Have a nice weekend, Ms. L/Y/N.”


End file.
